One Last Mission
by TheDilettante
Summary: Shirou thought he had destroyed Angra Mainyu when he destroyed the Holy Grail, but he did not. It looks like Shirou has one last mission before he can rest... REBOOT. CHECK FIRST CHAP FOR DETAILS.
1. Shortlived

**Hi guys...it's been a while.**

**School has made me busy, as well as some other things, like League of Legends...**

**Anyway, this will be the final time I reboot this fanfic.**

**I saw the reviews on the other one, and I thought to myself: "Does the Fate route have to be Heaven's Feel?"**

**So, here it is: my last stand.**

**This is an AU of the Fate route from Fate/stay night. Elements from all three routes however, will be present.**

**Maybe you can even consider this an AU of the whole Fate/stay night VN.**

**Just so you know.**

**I already have the pactios and stuff prepared (mostly), so I don't think I'll need help.**

**Also, I do not own Fate/stay night or Negima! They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The last thing that Shirou could remember was destroying the Holy Grail, the "relic" that would cast any wish within the limits of the world for the winner of the Holy Grail War. He fought with Kotomine Kirei, the master of True Assassin, the Archer of the Fourth Grail War, and Lancer.

Saber, Shirou's servant, also known as Arturia Pendragon, King Arthur, fought Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes because of how he is the oldest kings; all the myths of the heroes led back to him, which was obvious with his Gate of Babylon, which contained all of the Noble Phantasms of the heroes.

In normal circumstances, Shirou Emiya and Saber would've been unable defeat their adversaries, but they had a trump card.

**Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**, the scabbard of Excalibur.

This scabbard was the item that allowed Shirou to survive the Fuyuki Fire, as well as other incidents during the Fifth Grail War. The item was also the catalyst that established Shirou's affinity and origin. In this case, the scabbard was used to counteract Gilgamesh's and Kirei's attacks and ultimately allowed Shirou and Saber to win, destroying the Holy Grail.

The problem now was, where was he?

Shirou finally opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky with clouds lulling by. He inferred that he was lying down on the ground, and he was. He got up and checked himself for any injuries, but there were none; the only traces of there being any injury were tears and holes in his clothes.

When he finished examining himself, Shirou looked around. Along with the blue sky, he was in a large plains of sorts that was green and lush with life.

Shirou thought that nothing would happen if he just stood in the same spot, so he began to walk.

* * *

It didn't matter what direction he was traveling, or how long he had been walking. He just knew, perhaps an instinct, that he had to walk, and that it will lead him somewhere.

After some time, he saw a large tree in the distance and a figure.

As he approached he began to notice key features: a short stature, blond hair, and a Medieval style of dress.

Saber!

Realizing the person, he began to run, slowly getting closer to his friend, his partner, his...beloved.

Finally, he arrived in front of Saber, who stood there with a neutral look on her face.

A staredown occurred for a bit, although Shirou was amused at Saber's antics.

However, her face brightened with a smile.

"Shirou..."

He couldn't take it anymore.

The red-head wrapped his arms around the slender girl in an embrace. After all, he knew that he was supposed to die, and that Saber would've been sent to...

Avalon?

His eyes widened. This was Avalon? This was the supposed domain of the fairies?

Shirou looked at the knight. "We're in Avalon?"

"Yes Shirou. It appears we are in Avalon. Now if you will excuse me..."

Before he could question her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed in for a kiss, a loving kiss.

Shirou closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, returning it with fervor. They stopped after a while to breathe.

"Saber? Why did you do that? Not that I didn't enjoy it..." Shirou asked, confused about what she did. After all, Arturia Pendragon was a woman who knew what to do at the right time.

Her eyes were downcast with sorrow. "I'm sorry Shirou..you just got here, but you can't stay for too long."

Shirou was shocked. "...Why?"

"There is something I have to tell you..." Saber looked into my eyes. "Angra Mainyu still exists."

"What?!"

Angra Mainyu, or **All the World's Evil.**

Angra Mainyu was the one that caused the corruption of the Holy Grail. That was also the reason why Shirou wanted to destroy the Grail: to do what his father could not.

"Yes. He escaped after our final effort to destroy him. There is a way to find him, but it requires the authority of the ones who govern this realm: the Fairies."

Shirou's ducked his head in shame. All of his effort, wasted because he allowed the enemy to escape.

"How do we find him?"

"I would have to send you to where he escaped. Maybe it will be in another...dimension. I think that was the word."

Another dimension? That would be Second Magic...I remember Rin mentioning that there was a Dead Apostle named Zeltech...Zelretch...Zeltrech...someone like that.

Shirou's eyes widened then. "How would you send me there? You are not a magus."

"The fairies said that it would be possible if they use me as the medium. All I have to do is say the incantation they told me." Saber's eyes told me that she was a bit nervous about actually trusting the fairies.

Wait..fairies?

"Where are the fairies anyways?"

"Don't be silly Shirou. Just because they are called fairies, does not in anyway mean that they are the flying pixies from the nursery rhymes!" Saber retorted.

"Ah...sorry..."

"Anyways, before you go, here is an item that will help you. This is more like a gift from the fairies, whom I am thankful to," The girl took out a shining gem.

It was light blue, and it was reminiscient to Rin's gems.

"I was able to convince the fairies to create a...gateway item. This will allow you to use Excalibur," She said as she placed the bauble in his hand.

"Use Excalibur? You mean, your actual sword?" Shirou was surprised. Although he could trace the sword in a pinch, he wouldn't be able to use it to its full capacity without killing himself.

Saber nodded. "Yes. I do not to mean to offend you, but I'm giving this to you as a precaution. In fact, similarly to Rin's gems, it is only usable once, so use it wisely."

Shirou shook his head, but then his eyes began to water. He wanted to stay with Saber, no, Arturia Pendragon...

'No.' Shirou quickly blinked out the tears. He had to stop Angra Mainyu before he hurt anybody else. After all, Shirou was an **Ally of Justice**, and he was one that couldn't stand to see others hurt because of himself.

"Ok, send me there. I'll finish Angra Mainyu and come back to you as quick as I can...I will be able to come back later, right?" Shirou began to get nervous. What if he had to wait until his own death?

"It would be very possible to get you back, but it would be preferred that a strong amount of magic be used as a signal of sorts...or so the fairies informed me when they told me the incantation," Saber replied. "Alright, stand up, and I'll recite the incantation."

Shirou did so, and Saber stood in front of him. She grasped her right arm with her left hand, and opened up her right hand. Saber's eyes closed, and her hand lit up. She then begun to speak in a language I've never heard before.

**_Spirits of Avalon, hear me now._**

**_Send this man to Angra Mainyu's location for the purpose of finding and defeating him._**

**_Please allow this man to go!_**

Saber opened her eyes, and they were lit up similarly to her hands.

All I saw was a bright flash of light before it turned to darkness.

* * *

Zelretch looked up from his work.

"What's this?"

He was researching some magecraft until he felt an anomaly. He quickly used the Second Magic to take him there.

"Hmm...this is a new world I've been to..." This would make sense since there are an infinite amount of parallel worlds, and utlizing Second Magic only allows one to go to a parallel world.

He looked around, and found the thing that wasn't supposed to be there.

"Interesting..."

* * *

"Master, the barrier shell has been prepared," A flying robot girl said as she held a large and bulky sniper rifle.

'Do it.'

"Roger."

A sound similar to that of shattering glass sounded, and the large demon Sukuna, summoned by Chigusa Amagasaki, shone brightly, now that its magical barrier was dissipated.

"Please hurry. It will only be effective for less than a minute against an opponent of this size." The monotonous voice sounded.

"I'll show you the ultimate power of the ultimate mage!" A petite vampire girl yelled out as she flew up.

She turned around. "Hey! Make sure you take a real good look!" She was talking to the figures on the walkway: a girl and a boy.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light blinded everybody, and a roar bellowed from the demon.

When the girl turned around to see what had happened, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"What in the world!?"

* * *

Shirou woke up, feeling a bit of nausea. It made sense. He was sent to a parallel world, a concept that was too complicated for him at the moment.

He stood up; the nausea had passed. He felt around for his gem, to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

It was there, shining bright and blue like it had earlier.

With that in mind, Shirou looked around.

It was obviously night, and he landed in a forest of sorts.

Shirou thought he would have to wander around when he heard the sounds of fighting.

He didn't know how he could hear it, because he swore that the sounds were far away, but he heard it.

Shirou picked up a fallen tree branch.

Although he didn't want to admit it, he had not much practice in projecting swords. He could only improvise by reinforcement.

He then reinforced his legs and feet and ran as fast as he could, because Fate would lead him to Angra Mainyu, one way or another.

This was just the first step.

* * *

Shirou stopped running when he reached a large lake. Fortunately for him, there was a walkway near him, and there was a...large monstrosity in front of him. It was a demon of sorts, one that even Caster wouldn't have been able to summon. It towered over him, as well as some other figures. They appeared to be...children?

Sure, Shirou himself was only sixteen years old, but he's been through so much it was hard for him to consider himself one...Rin wouldn't have a problem though.

The question was: what were they doing there?

But it didn't matter.

He knew what he had to do now: He had to save them, but without Avalon, and with his mediocre projecting skills, what would he do?

*CRASH*

The sound of shattering glass broke his thoughts. Shirou looked up to see the demon lighting up like a light bulb. What had happened? Was a barrier taken down?

However, he had no time now.

'Saber, I'm sorry...'

Shirou grasped onto the gem, the gift, and focused his prana into it. It shone with a bright light, and a sword replaced the gem.

The sword itself was of a simple make, with a blade with an untarnishable sheen.

However, it was not the time to marvel at the sword, even though it would be the last time he would see it.

Shirou held Excalibur with two hands, right hand under left, and prepared for an overhand swing. It would be hard, to focus reinforcing his body to move fast enough and forcing prana into the sword.

It was necessary though.

Shirou took a huge breath, and sped off.

It was a long walkway, and for that, Shirou was unfortunate. He began to charge up the sword as much as he could, and as he did, the tip of the sword began shining as the energy centered around it.

Shirou could feel himself losing consciousness.

'No! Not yet! At least not until the thing is down!' Shirou forced himself to keep moving, as he focused on keeping the energy in the sword.

Then, after what felt like an eternity, Shirou stopped, not feeling the pain in his legs, and made an overhead swing. He was blinded for a moment by the arc of light he created, but he didn't need to see the demon to know what had happened.

"ROOOARRR!" A cry of pain sounded, and Shirou chuckled.

It had worked.

Suddenly, Shirou felt his legs give out, and the legendary sword he used disappeared, only to leave a blue gem with a slightly duller luster.

The last thing Shirou saw before seeing black was a person who looked like a mini-Saber, if it was possible.

* * *

**Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory**, is the symbol of King Arthur and her ideals, and it was forged out of people's hope, making it sacred and one of the strongest Noble Phantasms.

It is a weapon of directive energy that uses prana and converts it into light with the factor of the dragon (Arturia Pendragon). Although it is known as an "Ultimate Killing Technique", its destructive power is high, rending unneeded casualties possible. The actual attack is a beam of light that is focused at the tip of the sword and swung, creating a wave.

* * *

**Well...here it is.**  
**Please review, because I'd like to know if my efforts are being wasted or not.**


	2. First Magic

**School is really hard on me, so much that i don't have time to write whenever I want to.**

**So here it is, the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of these anime: Fate/stay night or Negima!**

* * *

Shirou woke to stare at a ceiling. As he sat up and stretched, he noticed that he was in a room.

"Where am I?" Shirou said to himself, not expecting a response.

"You're in the house of the Konoe's, whose daughter you ultimately saved." A voice with a bass-like tone rang out.

Shirou immediately got into a defensive stance as he spun towards the voice. The person in front of him looked to be very old with dark skin. His clothing almost looked regal, just like a magus like Rin.

"Who are you?" Shirou whispered out, but then he felt something. The man in front of him...wasn't exactly human.

The man just chuckled and replied, "Hahaha, it's to be expected that you would be wary, Shirou Emiya."

How would that man know Shirou's name? That was when he remembered Rin telling him something.

"I had a great great grandfather who used to be a student of some man some time ago...He told me that he was known as Kaleidoscope, and that he was the practicioner of Second Magic..."

Second Magic is the magic that allows one to access parallel worlds. It was referred to as Kaleidoscope, and it was through Second Magic that Shirou was able to go to the alternate world he was in now.

"Kaleidoscope?" Shirou asked.

The "man" raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you know who I am, Kishur Zelretch Schweinorg?"

"No, I do not, but I know of a person you have taught," Shirou replied curtly.

"And pray tell me, which student? I have had many students you know, being a Dead Apostle and all. I'm immortal, you know?"

That also got Shirou's attention, Kiritsugu told Shirou many tales of his travels and what he did on them. He mentioned that he came across a Dead Apostle once, and that he was lucky to have gotten away alive.

A Dead Apostle was one of great mystery. All that Shirou was told was that a Dead Apostle was immortal to a point and that it was a vampire.

Shirou realized now that the man in front of him was dangerous, VERY dangerous.

"I don't know the first name of the man, but he is a Tohsaka, if that rings a bell," Shirou ventured.

The man's eyebrows rose in recognition. "Oh, Nagato? He wasn't really my student, but yes, I do remember him...but I'm not here to talk about him. I'm here to talk about you, and why you're here."

Shirou immediately tensed up. Although he had wanted to keep it a secret, it would've been hard to not tell an immortal man who's able to travel to parallel worlds.

"But then again, I don't really care that much."

Shirou was confused. "Why?"

"Why? Boy, if you become as old as me, you'll come to realize that Fate has a reason for everything to happen, even you traveling to a parallel world. How did you even do that?" The Dead Apostle asked.

Although he couldn't reveal everything, Shirou explained that it had something to do with Avalon.

"Ah, **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia**. It had something to do with fairies, yes?" The man deduced. "I was always curious if the legendary scabbard really was able to take you to the realm of the fairies."

As Shirou nodded, he realized that they had diverged off of topic. "So you said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes! I just wanted to let you know that most people in this alternate world know how to use the First Magic," Zelretch said nonchalantly.

Shirou was very surprised. "What? First Magic?"

First Magic is one of the oldest Magics, but it is very unknown. However, First Magic utilizes the **Denial of Nothingness**, a miracle capable of resurrection. The idea behind the **Denial of Nothingness** is that the state of "Nothing" does not exist. All that exists must always exist, as Existence "is" and non-existence "cannot be."

In other words, creating something out of nothing, except using your own prana.

Zelretch nodded. "Yes, it may be hard to believe, but they use First Magic, or at least some form of it. I've seen it firsthand."

'First Magic is usable in this world? Maybe I can learn it...perhaps.' Shirou thought.

However, that also brought up another thought to mind.

'Now that I don't have Excalibur...what do I have? I have my mediocre Projection skills and Reinforcement, which isn't much against First Magic, if I fought a magician here.'

Shirou ducked his head in sorrow.

Zelretch seemed to catch up on Shirou's actions. "Ah, you believe that you do not think that you'll be able to fight against the mages here? Do not worry, for that is why I am here."

"What are you going to do?" Shirou asked. He wondered what Kaleidoscope would give him.

The Dead Apostle held up a piece of parchment with a rune circle on it. "To be honest, I was finalizing my research on a magecraft having to do with parallel worlds. If this is successful, you will be able to gain some memories from a counterpart in a parallel world."

Shirou was shocked. Gaining the memories of counterparts from parallel worlds would most likely be very helpful. After all, there were many ways that the Grail War could've ended.

"Just note," Schweinorg's voice broke Shirou's thoughts, "this magecraft is purely experimental. I do not know what will actually happen when I use it. Do you still want to try?"

Risk. Every action taken has a certain amount of risk; some have more than others.

But for Shirou, every action that will take him closer to his goal must be taken. He had to take every chance he could to get stronger.

"Yes."

* * *

Later, Zelretch took out a larger piece of parchment and drew the magic circle using ink mixed with his blood.

Shirou stood on the paper a short while after.

Before he began, Zelretch said, "Since this magecraft is used in correlation with Second Magic, there will not be any incantations or aria. Just so you know."

Kaleidoscope raised his hand, palm outstretched towards Shirou.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. You might have a headache or so for a while." He quickly said as his hand lit up, and the circle lit up too.

The last thing Shirou saw was a vast plain of swords before he passed out.

* * *

When Shirou regained consciousness, he grimaced in pain, for Zelretch was right; his head hurt a lot. However, he began to see images of swords, lots of them, and he knew the names of each sword.

Perhaps the most interesting thing that Shirou gained from the magecraft was the knowledge of a Reality Marble, HIS Reality Marble.

Yes, Unlimited Blade Works.

_I am the bone of my sword_

_Steel is my body and fire is my blood_

_I have created over a thousand blades_

_Unaware of loss, Nor aware of gain_

_Withstood pain to create weapons, waiting for one's arrival_

_I have no regrets. This is the only path_

_My whole life was unlimited blade works_

This was the aria that Shirou, or at least his counterpart, lived by during his side of the Fifth Holy Grail War.

As Shirou got up, a slip of paper fell to the ground. The message on it was short with no traces of the writer, but Shirou could tell who had sent it.

"I hope this helps you on your journey. Just know, I'll keep watch over you. You peak my interest."

Shirou shook his head and stuck the note in his pocket, and he noticed that somehow, his clothes were still intact despite the scratches and tears from the Grail War.

He walked out the door to the room to see a bright sun. As he shielded his eyes from the sun's rays, he saw two people fighting, one of them he saw before he overtook the demon with Excalibur.

Why were they fighting?

"Please stay Setsuna-san!" The short boy cried out.

"No Negi-sensei! I have to leave now! It is the way of my people!" The other person, a girl, yelled out.

The way of her people? When Shirou tried to sense prana signatures, he felt a lot of prana coming from both of them, the girl feeling like a bird. He also felt a massive prana signature to his left. When he looked over, he saw a petite blond girl drinking tea, with a taller, green-haired girl standing next to her.

Wait! Shirou felt the girl's prana before. It was almost like...Zelretch's.

Does that mean that she was a vampire? Perhaps a Dead Apostle?

No, it couldn't be, after all, Kaleidoscope would've known about the other Dead Apostles, if there were any. He even said that this was a new world he had never stepped into before.

"So you are awake," The now-identified vampire muttered.

Shirou slowly nodded, not knowing what to do in front of a vampire that could be as strong as Zelretch.

Luckily for him, he did not have to reply because the girl suddenly stood up and walked up to him.

She was of a short stature, but that did not stop her from hitting his head with a downward swipe.

Or at least attempting to.

Shirou quickly dodged, but as he did, he noticed that his reflexes had gotten sharper from before.

'Like a sword...' He thought.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" The blonde yelled out, regardless of how she missed her attack. "Not only did you take away my prey, but your attack almost killed us all! You were lucky we saved you, Bouya over here said to."

She motioned over towards the boy, who was approaching with the girl.

"Oh, you are awake?" The boy asked. "We decided to bring you here to Konoka-san's home after what you did to defeat the demon...how did you do that?"

The girl gave Shirou a pointed look. "Yes, I would also like to know too."

...

...

...

The trio kept staring at the red-head, waiting for a reply.

"Hahh, even if I told you what I did, I wouldn't be able to do it anymore," Shirou let out.

"Then what more reason do you need?" The black-haired girl Setsuna-san asked. "How were you able to singlehandedly fire that ginormous ray of light with no weapon?"

"Are you even a mage? I can barely feel magic energy coming from you!" The blonde girl commented. "Then again, you did take out the demon..."

Shirou sweatdropped internally. 'So am I a mage or not?'

It was true though, in terms of prana capacity, Shirou wasn't near the top. He barely had enough Magic Circuits to survive the Grail War, and he had to take unorthodox methods to restore his magic, as well as Saber's, because his low capacity affected her as well.

"I used a weapon, but...it disappeared after I used it," Shirou replied, not wanting to reveal magecraft.

The boy - Negi replied, "You have a Pactio?"

"Pactio? What is that?" Shirou asked.

Unfortunately for him, his question would not be answered yet, for some people arrived by the sound of their running.

"Se-chan! Se-chan! We've got trouble!" A girl with long, flowing black hair called out.

"Big trouble, Setsuna-san!" An orange-haired girl with twin ponytails yelled.

"What happened?" The girl replied.

The orange-haired girl began to wave her arms in panic. "The paper copies of ourselves back at the house have gone berserk!"

Paper copies?

"What about this man?" Negi motioned towards Shirou.

"He has to come with us as well! Eishun-san suggested that we go to the Dean when we get back to Kyoto!" The same girl yelled out as she ran to get ready.

"You heard her. It looks like you're sticking around for a while," The blonde girl said to Shirou. "What's your name?"

"Shirou Emiya," He replied.

"Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell," The girl replied in turn.

"British?" Shirou inquired.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you then," Shirou stuck out his hand for a friendly shake.

Evangeline McDowell smirked and shook his hand.

"But seriously," She began.

"You have to tell me how you did that.

* * *

**Whew.**

**School sux. Dat's all I have to say.**

**Please review!**

**Till next time.**

**Also, for those people that might think that I'm crazy for suddenly giving Shirou UBW, but there is a reason. I can't reveal it yet, but Shirou is not yet overpowered. His prana capacity is low, so he can't just trace whatever whenever he wants. This will be remedied eventually.**


	3. Mahora Academy

**Here is the next chapter~**

* * *

Right now, Shirou found himself in a pretty large predicament.

We shouldn't rush ourselves though; let's take a step back a couple of days.

* * *

After finding out that the boy Negi Springfield was actually a teacher, he met his students, and then he realized that the boy was a teacher for an all-girl's school.

When he first met the students, they all mobbed him with questions and had a desire to touch his muscles.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One student asked, whom he found out was Haruna Saotome.

Shirou thought for a bit.

Was Saber, no Arturia, his girlfriend? Granted, they both confessed their love for another, but their positions were a bit strained right now to make any decisions.

After all, Shirou had one last mission.

"It's complicated," was his answer.

Also, Shirou met some of the magically aware students:

**Asuna Kagurazaka**

"So you're the one who took down the demon?" The orange-haired girl stared Shirou down.

"Yes," He replied curtly.

"How did you even know we were there?" She asked.

"Did you not hear yourselves fighting? You were quite loud," Shirou said.

"Oh," The girl began to blush. "Sorry, I don't want Negi to get hurt by anyone suspicious, but I think we got off the wrong foot. I'm Asuna Kagurazaka." She stuck out her hand.

He took the hand and shook it.

"Shirou Emiya."

**Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki**

"Ojou-sama! I do not want you near this man!" A voice declared from behind Shirou.

When he turned around, he saw "Setsuna-san" and another girl pulling on each other. Well, Setsuna-san was pulling on the girl; the girl was trying to pull away.

"But Se-chan, I wanna meet the man who could take down that BIIIIIIG demon thing!" The girl replied. Her arms helped to exaggerate the expression, but she ended up on top of Setsuna-san.

"KYAAA!"

"….Are you alright?" Shirou finally asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes, I am. Se-chan, are you alright?" The girl asked.

"Haaaa…yes….I am…" She replied.

"Can I meet the guy now?"

"….yes, I but I must be nearby."

Shirou got another sweatdrop from their antics. "Um…I'm right here."

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm Konoka Konoe! This is Setsuna Sakurazaki!"

He nodded with confirmation. "I'm Shirou Emiya."

**Mana Tatsumiya**

"Your stance….it reminds me of a trained warrior," A low melodic voice rang out.

Shirou looked up from the table he was sitting at.

A tanned, dark-haired girl stood over him. She had an exotic look, so Shirou got a little flustered.

"What?"

She seemed to ignore his question. "Whenever you're standing, sitting, or talking, your stance is always guarded, like you're expecting something to happen."

Well, she was right. After Shirou got the memories from his alternate self, or selves, he had been very cautious.

"However, it makes sense; you did kill the demon after all," Shirou's thoughts were broken by her musings.

"I must ask however," A twinkle gleamed in her eyes.

"How did you do it?"

**Evangeline McDowell and Chachamaru Karakuri**

"Wait, so she's a magical puppet?" Shirou asked when he noticed Chachamaru's limbs. He noted that he should Structural Grasping on her later.

"More like a magical robot, but I don't know the specifics. Hakase would know more. She helped create her after all," Evangeline waved off his question. "You still didn't answer mine though."

She leaned towards his face. "How did you kill the demon? You did it so quickly that I couldn't kill it. All I remember was seeing a bright light."

"Look, even if I told you how, I told you already, I can't recreate it anymore! It was a one shot pony!" Shirou yelled with an abnormal change of volume in his voice.

…..

He sighed. "Fine, after I feel like this place is safe and you gain my trust, I'll tell you."

"Alright. Hey, what was your name again?"

Shirou facefaulted.

* * *

After hanging around Kyoto for a while, Shirou returned along with Negi and his students to Mahora. When he arrived there, he saw a large campus filled with shops, parks, and a large school. He felt large prana signatures coming from the large tree, or the World Tree as the students called it.

There was a tall, well-endowed woman standing near the entrance to the school. She was blonde, similarly to Evangeline-san.

"Oh, Negi-sensei? You are back?" The woman asked. "The Dean has asked me to tell you that he wishes to see you, along with our new arrival and some students." She handed the boy a paper.

After reading it, he replied, "Alright Shizuna-san, we'll be there immediately."

* * *

Shirou was sitting on a couch, while Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka sat on both sides of him. Mana was also there, too, leaning against a wall to the side.

Evangeline was there too, with Chachamaru standing behind her, but she was drinking tea with no care in the world.

There was also a very rugged-looking man in a white suit. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and he was staring down Shirou, as if scanning for threats.

However, the one that got Shirou uneasy was the old man sitting at the very front: the Dean.

He was Konoemon Konoe, the grandfather of Konoka, and he was a mage himself, according to Negi.

So far, the Dean was the strongest mage that he had seen so far. Evangeline may have been stronger, but her power seemed to have been….suppressed.

An image of a multi-hued jagged "sword" flashed in his head. It was more of a dagger, and it was Rule Breaker.

Shirou made a mental note to ask Evangeline about her power suppressment later.

"So, what is your name? I'd introduce myself, but you probably already know my name. Ohohohoh!" The old man laughed, and his large eyebrows began to move up and down with his movements.

"Shirou Emiya," The auburn-haired boy replied.

"I see," The man grasped his hands and placed them on his desk. "May I ask what you were doing in the area that the…..fight occurred? Not that I'm not thankful for your assistance. On that matter, can you also tell us how you were able to take out the demon with a single hit?"

…

Although Shirou had thought about a legitimate response, He believed that all of his lies would fail him in the end. It would be best to build trust first, and that would be easy, seeing as these people were benevolent.

After all, the best lie is a half-truth. With that mindset, all that Shirou had to do was not reveal anything about his true mission.

"I was on a training trip, so to speak. I would just leave home with the clothes on my back, my knowledge, and some money, and I would go train in secluded areas. I just wandered into your…..son's (Konoemon-san nodded at that) estate's forest by accident," Shirou stated. "The reason that you may have not noticed me is that I arrived there around the evening, which was when I heard all the fighting."

"So how did you take out the demon?" The Dean asked.

"…Can I trust that you, all of you, will keep this secret?" Shirou asked, as he obviously did not want the knowledge that he was able to summon King Arthur's sword Excalibur at his own whim, albeit once.

Everyone nodded, and Shirou answered. "Alright, my friend, a well-renowned sword user, gave me a gift before I went out on my training trip," Shirou pulled out the dull blue gem that Arturia had given him. "That sword user told me that if I concentrate my energy into the gem, then I would be able to summon a sword in dire need, but only once. The sword that would be summoned belonged to that person, and it was a very important sword. It would charge up light at the tip, and then when swung, a large wave would be created."

Now, the sword would probably be back with Saber in Avalon.

"What is the name of the sword?" Setsuna asked. "If the sword is really important, then it must have a name."

This was it. All this information now would most likely be useless and not reveal much about him. And there would be no point of needing to know all the information said, as it would be impossible to recreate it.

"The sword's name…is Excalibur."

!

….

….

Shirou glanced around the room. Some of the people, like the rugged man and Negi were shocked. Others like Mana and Konoemon were silent. But, Asuna's reaction was different.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" She began to laugh hysterically, as if mocking him. "Excalibur? Don't make fun of us! How do you expect us to believe that you were able to summon Excalibur? Isn't that story from children's books? King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?"

Shirou had expected such an action from someone, so he just shrugged. "I'm not asking you to believe me, I just answered the questions that were asked."

"Maa, maa," The Dean cut in. "Right now, I'm sure that Emiya-kun isn't lying. After all, who can tell a lie as ridiculous as that with a straight face? He is obviously telling the truth since he asked us to stay quiet about it. The real question is….now that you're here, what are your intentions towards the students?"

Shirou thought for a moment. What was he going to do now? It wasn't like he could just go find where Angra Mainyu was hiding. That would be trying to find a needle in a haystack! What he had to do first was settle in and gain his bearings. He would think of what to do next after that.

"I really don't have any bad intentions towards anybody in general. I actually like helping people more than harming them, but the problem is, I need a place to stay….do you know anywhere I can stay?" Shirou said.

A twinkle gleamed in the old man's eyes. "I can give you a place to stay, on two conditions." He held up two fingers. "One, you work here as an assistant teacher. Two, you tell us something about your magic. One word, two words, anything you like."

That's a nice deal. Teach students, and getting a free living space.

"Alright, I'll sum up my magic in one word," Shirou leaned forward, and everyone else did as well.

"Swords."

* * *

**Sorry that this chap was so short, but I need a suggestion.  
Where should I place Shirou? Who should he room with, in other words.  
Review or pm your reply.  
Thanks, till next time~**


	4. Roommate

**The next chapter~**

* * *

Shirou was walking down a dirt road with a bundle of clothes in his hands. He was following Evangeline and Chachamaru, who were a little ahead of him.

* * *

**_Hours earlier_**

Shirou had to buy clothes for his new job as an assistant teacher, and Takahata-san went with him as a guide.

"So, you actually wielded the legendary sword Excalibur?" He asked, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Yes, is there some problem?" Shirou asked back.

Both men walked into a clothing store.

"Welcome!" A lady at the cashier greeted.

"No, it's just that I never knew that the sword was real," He replied, leaning against the wall.

Shirou did not reply, and set about looking for some clothing. He found a red shirt, and he chose it, as it reminded him of Archer.

'After all, I have him to thank for, for giving me all of my knowledge. And he is me, right?'

Shirou also chose a black tie and black slacks to wear in conjunction with his shirt.

Ironically enough, Shirou found clothes similar to the ones he wore back in Fuyuki. He also chose those as well as some other clothes.

When he went to the cashier to pay, he realized he didn't have any money. That was when Takahata stepped in.

"I'll pay for it. The Dean said to pay for this at least, until you get your paycheck," Takahata said with a grin. "Now let's get back, Evangeline will kill me if we're late."

Shirou nodded, from the looks of it, Takahata wasn't a bad person.

He was just a person who wanted to protect his colleagues.

* * *

As Shirou focused back to present time, he noticed that the destination was in sight. It was a quaint cottage, from the looks of it, one with two stories. It was built with logs and had a chimney on the roof.

Once they stepped inside, Evangeline spun around.

"Look, you're not here 'cuz I want you to be, alright? The old man forced you onto me!" Evangeline started to blush as she said this with her finger pointed at Shirou.

"But Master, you said th-" The robot began to speak, but she was cut off.

"No I didn't!" The girl jumped on top of Chachamaru and covered her mouth.

Shirou sweatdropped at her actions. "Um…is there a guest room or something?"

"Yeah, follow me," Evangeline motioned towards the second floor.

She led Shirou into a moderately sized room, slightly larger than the one in his home in Fuyuki.

"There, are you satisfied with your room? Good. After lunch, we're going to have a little spar. I'll give you all the weapons you want, but the condition is that I set the fighting arena," Evangeline said with no pause, ignoring Shirou's possible objections.

All that Shirou could do was nod.

"Chachamaru, make some lunch," Evangeline ordered. "Also….."

Thanks to Shirou's increasingly sharper senses, he heard the last part.

"Get the diorama sphere ready," She whispered.

With that, both occupants left the room, leaving Shirou alone. He put his clothes in the dresser and sat crosslegged on the floor.

"I am the bone of my sword…." Shirou chanted.

Then he saw swords.

* * *

When Shirou opened his eyes again, there was a note by his feet:

"I think something good will happen after your 'fight'. Make sure you win~"

Needless to say, Shirou knew who gave the message.

A little while after, a knock was heard on the door.

"Emiya-san, it is time to eat now," Chachamaru intoned.

"Just call me Shirou," He said when he opened the door.

"Alright Shirou-san," She replied.

The smell of cooked food permeated Shirou's nose. It was Japanese food.

"I didn't know that you liked Japanese food," Shirou commented as he sat down.

'Ha? Just because I'm English doesn't mean that I don't enjoy good Japanese food!" She crossed her arms with a huff.

Yup, she's just like Rin.

"You know, I can cook, and I should cook for us since you let me stay here," Shirou said as he drank some miso soup.

"Are you good at it?" Evangeline asked.

"I cooked for five girls back at home, and they all enjoyed it. Everyday," Shirou replied. "After all, hunger is the enemy."

After a moment's thought, Evangeline said, "Alright, give Chachamaru a list of what you need, and you can cook everyday if you want. But now, it's time for that spar."

"Are we going outside?" Shirou asked, wondering where they would fight.

Evangeline got up and walked towards a door, "No, just follow me."

* * *

They walked down stairs into a basement. Down there, Shirou saw a glass globe sitting on top of an altar of sorts. Upon closer examination, Shirou saw that it was a diorama of sorts, holding a habitat.

"Don't worry, just step on top of the circle," She said, pointing at a rune circle on the floor.

Before he could reply, Shirou was pushed on to the circle by the vampire. Lights shined as the magical circle was activated.

* * *

When the light dissipated, Shirou was astonished.

He was transported into the glass globe, which the habitat was extraordinary.

It appeared to be a large and tall building with a fighting arena at the top. There was a walkway to the exit, where Shirou was standing now.

'You won't be able to leave for twenty-four hours," Evangeline said from behind. "But, only one hour passes outside when twenty-four hours pass inside here."

Shirou nodded in understanding. 'This would be a great way of training,' He thought.

"For now, however, let's begin," Evangeline disappeared and landed away from Shirou.

"Wait, how did you do that?" Even when Shirou reinforced himself, he couldn't move that fast.

"Why don't you win the spar? Maybe I'll teach you, as well as some other things…." She said ominously as she prepared herself.

Shirou also readied himself. 'I wonder how I'll fare against a user of First Magic….'

Chachamaru landed at the center, and she announced, "This is a friendly spar, so fight until the other person surrenders or is unable to fight. No deaths."

And with that, she flew off to the side.

It was silent, and nobody moved. Both Shirou Emiya and Evangeline McDowell wanted to see what the other would do.

But, the silence was broken by Evangeline, "I guess I'll start out first. Let's go to level one."

She rose up into the air and began to chant an aria, "**Lic Lac La Lac Lilac**…..**Sagitta Magica: Thirteen Arrows of Ice**!"

Suddenly, orbs of ice materialized around her and turned into long arrows which were fired all at once.

Shirou dodged left and right, not having any weapons to use.

It seems that the magicians had to use an aria to use First Magic.

"Oh right, I forgot about that," Evangeline muttered, still hovering in the air. "Do you need a weapon?"

Shirou shook his head, "No, it is all right here." Shirou closed his eyes and muttered.

**"Trace. On."**

A matte black, western-style straight bow appeared in his hands. It was of a simple build, but it was resilient enough to fire Noble Phantasms.

Shirou had also seen this in his visions, and he could also do this.

Shirou nocked his bow, and muttered his aria again. A large, distorted-looking arrow appeared.

In its normal state, this would be a sword that was used by Beowulf to kill the mother of Grendel, **Hrunting**. It was pitch-black with a few small edges coiling around to make somewhat of a spiral.

However, it was not a sword now.

Archer would force enough prana into his projections to cause them to be broken, but he was able to fire them as arrows which would explode after striking his targets.

Additionally, these arrows could be up a rank higher than what the original rank was.

These arrows were Broken Phantasms, and these would be destroyed after firing.

Other servants would use this as a last resort, but Archer, and now Shirou, could trace as many as they needed through Projection.

They would also counterbalance the fact that Tracing would lower the rank of a Noble Phantasm.

"I thought you mentioned your magic had to do with swords? Aren't those weapons a bow and arrow?" Evangeline nonchalantly commented, leaving her guard open. "I don't even think you can reach me with those kinds of weapons."

Shirou began to charge up prana into the Broken Phantasm.

And then he fired.

The arrow turned into a bullet enveloped in red light and zoomed towards Evangeline.

Evangeline dodged the bullet easily.

"Hah, so what was that? Was that supposed to hur-"

Evangeline moved to the side, and the arrow passed right where she was a moment earlier.

The bullet then changed its course and circled back around, aiming for her again.

"What is this?!" Evangeline did all she could to stop the bullet, but all her movements were wasted as the bullet continued to follow her.

'How did he get the arrow to home on to me? It's not a freaking heat seeking missile!' Evangeline began to get tired from all the dodging and began to fire magic arrows at it, but with no use either.

"GAH! OK I GIVE UP! HOW DO YOU STOP IT?" Evangeline yelled out.

Shirou cupped his mouth. "Stop moving!"

"What? I can't hear you!" Evangeline yelled back, but then she saw the bullet coming up from under her.

"Oooof!" She fell to the ground.

Shirou approached her and crouched down. "Are you alright? I didn't know that it would hurt that much, I was only aiming for your shoe….."

What, her shoe?! She aimed killing blows at him, and all he did was aim for her shoe! He even had the reflexes to go along with her assumption of him.

She quickly stood up, a bit flustered. "Hmph! You just won the ranged spar. Now it's time for the close combat one!"

* * *

Evangeline flew off and landed away from Shirou again, but a little closer.

"Ready?" Evangeline asked.

"A moment please," Shirou responded.** "Trace. On."**

Two gleaming sabers appeared in Shirou's hands. The one in his left hand was black, as black as the night. The one in his right hand was a shining white like a moon beam.

These were Kanshou and Bakuya, Noble Phantasms of age and legend.

"Ho? So you do have swords…" The vampire mused.

Shirou said nothing and stood in Archer's – his – fighting position: his arms were out in front of him.

"Let's go!" Evangeline dashed towards him.

'How could a fighter leave his side open?' She thought as she aimed for a hand strike for his abdomen.

Using the flat of the blade, Shirou immediately blocked into the attack and counterattacked with a thrust with the handle of one of his blades.

Evangeline doubled back. 'What? I was sure that I would've hit him….'

This went on for a while. Evangeline would aim, but Shirou would always block the attack.

"How are you doing that!? It's as if you are purposely leaving those…..spots…..open…" Evangeline gasped in surprise.

Yes, Archer's sword style was one that was developed over many many years of hard work, but since Shirou was Archer, and with the help of his memories, he was able to quickly learn the style.

Fortunately for him, Shirou was able to parry the attacks. If he wasn't…

"You could die! Who taught you that style?" Evangeline half-yelled, pausing the fight.

"….I taught myself," Shirou replied, still standing in his fighting position.

"Huh? Why would you teach yourself that sort of thing?" The girl began to grow red with frustration.

"There were circumstances, but if I know where the opponent was going to hit, then blocking and attacking back would be easy." Shirou looked down at the ground.

Despite the difference in worlds, most of the alternate identities still had to go through the horrors of the war, although somewhere in his mind Shirou recalled that there would have been a happy ending when it was over.

"Arggg! I don't get you! You're going to tell me everything after I beat you!" Evangeline held up her right hand which suddenly glowed with prana.

A sword began to form on the tip of her hand.

Shirou could only look in wonder.

"Like it? It's Ensis Exsequens (Executioner's Sword)," Evangeline smirked. "Since you're so confident in your own skills, why don't you try to fight me while I use this? Be careful though, you don't want to be sliced by this sword."

Evangeline's smirk transformed into one of malice. "Are you ready? GO!"

She disappeared from Shirou's eyes, but Shirou shifted his body so that the only place to hit would be…

*CLANG*

Shirou made a cross-block with Kanshou and Bakuya, stopping the prana sword from slicing him in half.

Shirou shivered. It was as if the sword would freeze him. Then he thought of dried ice….

Through sublimation, dry ice would be able to turn directly into a gas without going to a liquid.

That must mean…..

"You're going to turn me into a gas….." Shirou muttered.

"Ara? So you do know your science!" Evangeline replied. "It seems it's time to up the level, don't you think?" She disappeared again and swung towards Shirou's vulnerable back, or so it seemed.

Shirou turned around and countered, sending the vampire flying.

'Let's see if this works,' Shirou thought.

The red-haired boy threw both Kanshou and Bakuya at Evangeline, who blocked both and sent them away.

_**Spirit and technique, flawless and firm**_

Shirou traced another pair of the twin swords and rushed Evangeline, causing the sword's opposite to come back.

_**Our strength rips the mountains**_

He then slashed once with Kanshou, and the thrown Bakuya returned. Evangeline was hurt twice this way.

_**Our swords split the water**_

Shirou used Bakuya this time, and did the same.

_**Our names reach the imperial villa**_

Shirou traced yet another pair of the twin blades.

_**The two of use cannot hold heavens together**_

Another X-shaped dual slash was dealt.

_**Two great men, sharing a life**_

All of the blades used were finally destroyed, Gaia removing what was not supposed to be.

**Crane Wing Three Realm **(Kakuyoku Sanren)

How was this attack possible?

The main ability of the swords is their strong bond with each other, which not only allows them to attract each other, but it is also said they will return their owner even if events cause them to be lost.

If one is thrown while the other is held, the thrown sword will return to the wielder much like a boomerang.

This works well with projection, allowing an already projected sword to identify a new projection as its partner sword.

Unfortunately for Shirou, it was his first time using the attack. He was even lucky that he was able to trace the swords in time. There was also the prana usage to look out for.

Shirou chuckled. He had won against a vampire who was perhaps a True Ancestor.

However, deep inside, he knew that the only reason he won was because he took her by surprise.

He would have to work harder to be able to protect everybody.

Before he knew it, Shirou saw the ground and felt bliss.

* * *

**Please review~**


	5. A New Friend

When Shirou opened his eyes, he felt the covers over him, and he was lying on a bed. The dark sky outside the window signaled that it was night, at least in the diorama sphere.

'That's right,' Shirou thought. 'Evangeline took me to this place that distorts time.'

"Shirou-san," A voice called out. He had heard the voice somewhere because it had a monotonous tone to it.

That's right, Chachmaru.

However, it was not Chachamaru that he saw. The robot looked similar to her, but she had black hair that was shorter, about shoulder's length.

Perhaps it was a sister robot?

Either way, Shirou stood up, noticing that his clothes had changed. "You changed me?"

"Yes, Shirou-san," The robot replied. "After your spar with Master, she requested that you change because you smelled bad." The robot also held up a suit. "She also wants you to change into this for tonight's event."

Shirou raised an eyebrow. A suit was normally worn for formal meetings…

Ah.

Shirou nodded. "Alright, I'll change into this. Could I ask that you leave the room until I'm done changing?"

The robot handed the clothes to him and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Stripping the clothes he had on now, Shirou quickly changed into the suit and left the room, following the Chachamaru-look-alike.

* * *

The robot, now identified as Yayuko, led Shirou to a floor that had a beach. The ocean lazily swept its waves over the sand. A woman sat at a table a ways from Shirou. She had familiar blond hair, but the person was more….grown up. The woman also wore a dress. It was a beautiful one that was crimson in color, like blood.

When Shirou sat down, he asked, "Pardon me being rude, but who are you?"

The woman immediately facepalmed. "Of course he doesn't know who you are you idiot! He's only seen you in your cursed form!"

Shirou didn't know whether she was referring to him or herself.

"Ummm…so who ar-"

"It's me! Evangeline!" The girl screamed.

. . .What?

"In this diorama sphere, my power isn't limited, so I can be in this form if I please." She explained.

Huh….a well-endowed Rin…

Shirou shook his head. 'No Shirou, focus on the present, not the past.'

"I guess that this is a perfect conversation starter," Shirou said. "Why are you cursed?"

"Oh, it's a long story," Evangeline began to laugh. "Let's talk about it over dinner."

The vampire raised her hand and snapped her fingers, and the food came out.

* * *

Over rich amounts of food and drink (Shirou did not feel any effects from the wine, and it appeared that Evangeline did not feel much from it either), Evangeline explained how she traveled with Negi's father, but he placed a curse on her that would keep her at Mahora Academy since she wouldn't stop bothering him. The curse also restricted her power.

"Now I told you about myself, tell me about yourself," Evangeline sipped her glass of red wine.

Shirou also took a sip. He felt the liquid warm up his whole body, and that seemed to give him enough courage to tell her. He had no idea why, but he felt that it was safe to tell her.

"You won't tell anybody?" Shirou almost pleaded. The less number of people that know, the better.

She shrugged. "I told you my life story, and I never tell it to anyone."

Shirou internally sighed. Since Evangeline told him a secret, Shirou felt that he should, in turn, tell her some of his too.

Equivalence, so to speak.

Shirou took another sip and felt the warmth of the wine.

Then he talked.

He talked about the Fuyuki Fire.

He talked about Kiritsugu, the one who adopted him.

He talked about the Holy Grail War, and the horrors that came with it.

He talked about his friends: Sakura Matou, Rin Tohsaka, Illyasviel von Einzbern, and….Saber.

Perhaps he would've talked more, but Evangeline stopped him.

"Wait," Evangeline held up a hand. "This all happened in Japan? I would've heard about this if this 'war' happened."

Shirou sighed. This was the climax of the discussion. Her reaction would be the thing that shows whether she trusts him or whether she thinks he's a retarded person.

Maybe if Zelretch was here, it would help, but what would the chances of that be?

"The reason that you don't know about this is because…..it didn't happen in this Japan," Shirou gripped the table, his knuckles turning white.

"This Japan? That would mean….." Her eyes widened. "Dimensional magic?"

Shirou nodded. "I would be able to find a way to prove it, but I didn't cast the magic."

"You called?"

Ironically, the man who Shirou needed help from arrived. He was wearing the same clothes as before.

Evangeline spun around. "How did you get in here!? Nevermind that, who are you?"

"Wizard Marshall Zelretch? What are you doing here?" Shirou asked.

The wizard shrugged. "You said you wanted to prove that you're here by dimensional magic."

"This isn't the person that cast the magic, but he is a user of dimensional magic," Shirou explained.

"Ok, prove it to me then," Evangeline said.

Before either of us could move, Zelretch put his hands over our heads. Moments later, Evangeline began to scream.

"NO! GET IT OUT! NO!" Evangeline got into the fetal position and started to roll on the ground, sand getting in her hair.

"What did you do?" Shirou asked.

Kaleidoscope tapped Shirou's head. "All I did was send her some of your memories from the fire up to now. I took out some parts of course, for your benefit."

Shirou was shocked. There were a lot of things that would scar people, even with the intimate moments taken out.

There would also be questions about how magecraft worked and what Shirou's magecraft was.

That would be a fun explanation.

* * *

After the screaming was over, Evangeline was quiet again for another hour. Luckily, it was a weekend, so there was an equivalent of about a month inside the diorama sphere. Questions could be answered and things could be learned….if Evangeline would teach him.

There was also the fact that Shirou would have to see if he could learn magic, given his Origin of "Sword" and his Affinity being "Sword."

Evangeline finally stood up. Her head was down, so Shirou couldn't see her eyes. As Shirou wondered what was going on, she walked towards him. She was shorter than him, which surprised Shirou; she must've reverted back to her cursed form.

Suddenly, Shirou was embraced. When he looked down, Evangeline's eyes had tears in them.

"No one should have to go through that," Evangeline whispered.

Shirou chuckled and patted her head. "It was all to save people, and I would probably do it again if I have to. After all, I am a **Hero of Justice**."

Evangeline nodded, understanding why he called himself that.

Evangeline stepped back. "Now, you have to tell me, what is this magecraft? In return, I'll tell you about magic. Maybe I'll teach you some."

Shirou replied, "I think that Kaleidoscope would explain better…."

The only thing that Shirou saw was the sand on the beach; no one else was there but the two of them.

"I guess I'll tell you about it then….." Shirou sweatdropped as he sat on the ground. "You might want to sit down. It'll take a while."

"Magecraft just seems like a less efficient way of spellcasting," Evangeline finally said after Shirou's explanation.

In some sense, it was. It required one to draw a rune circle and then chant an aria, maybe use a catalyst or two (Servant Summoning).

As Shirou witnessed, the same feat could be done here except without the rune circle.

"Whatever," Evangeline stood up. "Since you told me about your magic, I'll tell you about mine."

"Magic requires the use of mana, which is used by willpower. If your willpower is improved, then you can better control your magic, as well as improve the effectiveness of the magic," Evangeline explained, donning a pair of eyeglasses and writing on a blackboard that a one of Chachamaru's sisters brought.

'Heh, willpower? I must have a lot of that,' Shirou thought wryly.

"There is also another source of energy called Ki. It isn't a source of magical power. It is more or less utilizing your physical power to control it and release. One example of a Ki user would be Sakurazaki or Takamichi."

"Evangeline, would it be possible for me to learn this…magic and Ki?" Shirou asked. Any advantage he could gain against Angra Mainyu and possible other foes he would want.

"I could try to teach your magic, but I wouldn't know if you would be able to, given your Affinity…." Evangeline muttered.

Ah, how ironic that the works of Avalon that saved Shirou could also hinder him.

"However," Evangeline interrupted his thoughts. "Learning how to use Ki would be easy through the use of martial arts. Even so, I think you would be able to control your Ki well, but we would have to draw it out of you first. You already have….**that** style."

Shirou smiled nervously. He admitted that his – Archer's – style wasn't the safest of styles, but it was made for fighting opponents stronger that he was.

"Alright, why don't' we get the rest of this done tomorrow? You and I both went through some serious stuff, enough to be traumatic, and I'm tired. We still have about two weeks left in here anyways," Evangeline got up and motioned to the robots.

Shirou nodded. "Okay." He turned to leave but then he turned back around. "Evangeline….thanks for understanding."

Shirou turned back around and followed Yayuko back to his room.

If he stayed a bit longer, he would've seen Evangeline smiling at him.

* * *

When he got to his room, Shirou noticed a doll on his nightstand, with a note next to it.

"_Since you're so attuned to swords, I decided to see if Chachazero would warm up to you. Note: she likes pointy things and in the diorama sphere, she won't be afraid to try to slice you."_

Shirou glanced at the doll.

It looked like a chibi-version of Chachamaru. It had short green hair up to its shoulders and it carried two blades in its hands: one large cleaver in its right, and one dagger in her left.

The large cleaver had these words engraved: Ministrum Magi Chachazero.

Did that mean that this was a familiar of some sorts? Shirou tried to think about what it was, until he heard it speak.

"Are you having fun staring at me?" The doll spoke, the voice sounding like one of a female's. "Well, I don't feel like sitting around here and letting you examine me. Let's fight!"

The doll jumped into the air and dropped towards Shirou, cleaver-arm poised for a stab.

Shirou immediately retaliated with a quick crossblock of Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Ooohh, swords! I like swords! Let's keep going!" The doll began to chatter with glee as she added more strength to her stab, attempting to break through his guard.

Shirou disengaged and backpedaled, dodging the stealthy swipe of her dagger.

"You're also pretty watchful. Ok, I like you. You know, Master said that I would've liked you, and now I see why. I'll leave now, Master said not to keep you awake," The doll cackled and left the room.

Shirou just stood there, speechless.

* * *

**I'm not trying to pair Shirou and Evangeline. Evangeline seems like a more sister-like character to me, like Illya….without incestuous tendencies (I've seen stuff like that on )**

**Moving on….**

* * *

The next morning, Shirou stood in a room with a large magic circle in it. It appeared to have signs for certain elements.

"Ok, before I start teaching you anything, I need to see what element you're going to have. Although you and I probably know what it is going to be, I just want to check," Evangeline motioned towards the center of the circle. "Stand there, and do whatever you do to activate your magecraft."

Shirou did as she said and stood in the center. He then closed his eyes.

"_**I am the bone of my sword….**__"_ Shirou chanted, picturing the imaginary gunshot that powered up his Magic Circuits.

Evangeline shuddered when he began to chant. She still remembered what that man Zelretch forced her to go through. However, she was also a bit thankful for it.

She gained a friend, one that understood the pain of doing the right thing, regardless of the consequences.

The magic circle lit up as it was activated, orbs of different color rising. Each of these orbs symbolized a certain element, like blue for water, red for fire, etc.

Slowly, the elements that Shirou were not able to use disappeared, leaving only two orbs. One of silver, and one of black.

However, it was not over yet. The silver orb began cracking down the middle before bursting into pieces, leaving only a nameless sword in its place.

"Shirou, you can open your eyes now," Evangeline said. "Although this was unexpected."

Shirou opened his eyes. He saw the sword, but what irked him was the black orb floating next to it. "Um, Evangeline, what is that black orb?"

"That is darkness. You probably gained it during that War of yours, maybe even before," Evangeline commented.

Images of a fire flashed through Shirou's mind. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I guess it's good that you have the darkness element," Evangeline mused. "I could teach you some stuff later…."

* * *

Later, Evangeline drew a smaller magic circle, but this time, she stood in it.

"Hey, kneel in the magic circle. It'll help you in the long run," Evangeline said as she pointed to a spot right in front of her.

Shirou did as she said, but he was not prepared when she grabbed his face and kissed him.

At first, it started out as one to the lips, but then she stuck her tongue in.

Shirou couldn't help himself but fight back with his own tongue, entwining it with hers.

If he stopped to notice, he would've seen the magic circle light up and two cards.

Finally, after a while, they broke off for breath.

"Sorry, but I wanted to do that at least once," Evangeline picked up one of the cards. "This is a Pactio card created by the provisional contract we made earlier. Also, when a Pactio is made, the one who is receiving the Pactio will gain all of their magical potential."

Shirou was stunned. That meant that his unusable Magic Circuits were now…..usable!

Shirou took a look at the card. There was nothing on there except a Command Seal, believe it or not. It had two circles within the other and a single line on top of the circle.

"Oh, and you can activate your magical artifact by saying 'Adeat.'" Evangeline said. "Deactivate it by saying 'Abeat.'"

Shirou nodded.

"_**Adeat**_."

Shirou saw a world covered in haze, gears and swords.

Then he promptly passed out.


	6. Author's note

**Check out the poll on my profile page!**


	7. Discovering Ki and another Pactio?

**Well, the poll has shown some interesting things. You guys want the Evangeline pairing, which I'm ok with. However, I don't think I'll be able to do a Harem story. Sorry guys.**

* * *

"Hey, get up already," a voice shook Shirou from his stupor.

Shirou opened his eyes. He was still in the world he saw when he activated his artifact. It was filled with a haze, yet Shirou felt at peace, as if he had felt it somewhere before.  
There were gears, countless numbers of them meshed together.  
Where had he felt this before?

"Hey, over here, you idiot," the same voice rang out from behind.

A man with tanned skin, yet his hair was white. He wore a long red coat.

In fact, this was Archer's inner world. This was what Shirou's world could've been.

That was what the gears stood for: Archer's years and years of countless hard work.

"Um...Archer? What am I doing here?" Shirou asked.

The man only shrugged. "I don't know. I suddenly felt a surge of information go in my head about some provisional contract. Then I found you."

"...Right...maybe I should explain," Shirou took a breath, and he described what happened since Archer died.

"Well, I understand why you're here now," Archer said after Shirou's explanation. "I also understand why this new information is here."

Archer began to explain, "So this new provisional contract thing allows you to have an artifact. Think of it as a Noble Phantasm, an actual one. This one allows you to wield Kanshou and Bakuya. You don't have to trace them anymore if you don't want to. Well, maybe for Kakuyoku Sanren..."

Shirou was dumbfounded. If he was able to wield Noble Phantasms as his magical artifact, he would've been able to win the Grail War a long time ago!

However, this was not time to regret.

"Hey Archer, when am I going to go back to the real world?" Shirou asked.

"Why leave so soon?" Archer replied sarcastically. "You will go back when my explanation is over, and I have one more thing to say. Although you can use Kanshou and Bakuya, you're also able to summon me for a period of time."

"What!?" Shirou yelled.

Summoning a Heroic Spirit at its full power could have devastating effects.

"I'm not done," Archer continued. "If by chance you do summon me, once I leave, the card will be destroyed; the contract will be severed."

Shirou sighed. Of course, being able to summon something like that would have its consequences.

"Oh, one last thing," Archer smirked. "If you work hard enough, something might happen to those married blades, and some parts of your body may change, this magic is complicated business you know.."

Before Shirou could question Archer's mysterious statement, Shirou felt himself going through limbo.

Then he saw bliss.

* * *

"Shirou!" Shirou woke to see Evangeline right in front of his face.

"Waah!" Shirou instinctively raised his head and...his lips landed on Evangeline's own.

A second later, Shirou flew head first into a stone pillar, courtesy of Evangeline's hand.

* * *

Afterwards, after Shirou recovered, he told Evangeline what had happened.

"...that's a scary artifact you have. Oh, by the way, your card slightly changed," Evangeline handed Shirou his copy of the Pactio card.

Instead of the Command Seal, there was a picture of Shirou standing with Kanshou and Bakuya in his customary stance. Archer stood behind him with his back to Shirou, but the swords he wielded were different.

It was like the swords were crystals, and they grew from the hilts. Instead of being pian-daos, they became longswords.

Shirou expected his true name to be on there, but "Shirou Emiya" was on the card.

It made sense. Shirou had no desire to live until Kiritsugu gave him his name.

The name of Archer, "EMIYA," was printed under his name.

"Ooh, so that's Archer? He looks like you! Well, he is you," Evangeline commented. "But wait, you look a bit different now."

She lightly rubbed her fingers through his hair. "Your hair turned a bit white, and your skin it tanned."

Shirou shrugged. "Magic?"

Evangeline nodded. "Magic."

* * *

Later, after some experimenting, Shirou found out that he could not perform Kakuyoku Sanren without tracing.

Now, Evangeline would lead him in finding his Ki.

"After this, we can finally move on to teaching you some spells, maybe some skills in Ki, then we can leave to get ready for school," Evangeline said as they both entered a room filled with tatami mats.

Evangeline sat in the seiza position on one of the mats. "Sit down," She motioned towards the mat in front of her.

Shirou emulated Evangeline and placed his hands on his knees.

"Meditation is one of the best ways to practice using Ki, as well as finding it for the first time," Evangeline said. "I know you're not a novice at meditation, but you're gonna have to find it on your own."

Shirou nodded, and he went into his Blade Works.

* * *

In his Blade Works, there was a plain of swords, millions of them. There was almost any kind of bladed weapon present in there.

However, Shirou was not looking for a blade; he needed to find his Ki, which was somehow present within everybody, but it needed to be drawn out.

Shirou tried to focus and to pinpoint down any sort of foreign energy signature, but all he felt was his own od.

'Perhaps, I should turn off my Magic Circuits?' Shirou wondered.

Shirou immediately felt something else when his flow of od was cut off. It felt more…primal. It kind of made sense, for Ki was the manifestation of physical power, according to Evangeline.

When Shirou finally reached the location of the energy signature, the sight that beholded him was a bit unusual.

It appeared to be a forge of sorts, but the weird thing was that it was acting on its own.

Imaginary hands would lift the tongs and take pieces of metal, stick it into the flames, and a hammer would immediately ready to strike and shape the blade of some sword on the anvil.

Why would there be a forge to signify his Ki?

'Ah,' Shirou thought. 'It must be similar to activating my Magic Circuits.'

* * *

Shirou opened his eyes and stood up.

"Shirou, did you find it?" Evangeline asked, standing up as well.

He did not answer her. Instead, he focused and formed an image. Not an image of a gun, but an image of a hammer, an anvil, and a heated piece of metal.

He imagined the hammer striking the metal, shaping it, honing it into a blade that could be used.

The results were quite satisfying.

He looked at his body, a silver aura of his newly-found Ki was present.

"Shirou, you're using too much! Stop before you pass out!" Evangeline yelled.

Shirou quickly imagined an image of the metal placed in a basin of cold water, and the flow of Ki was cut off.

"Whew….you'll have to practice focusing your Ki on your own, but it'll get easier after the first time," Evangeline said. "Come, we have a little bit more to do before we can finally leave this place."

* * *

Finally, Shirou and Evangeline exited the Diorama Sphere. It was around dusk, and they had school the next day.

A lot of things were accomplished:

Shirou made a new friend and learned about Evangeline.

He learned how to use magic, not magecraft.

He got a Pactio card from Evangeline, and his artifact were the married swords Kanshou and Bakuya.

He found his Ki in his body, and he got a little better in controlling it(Evangeline told him that she would teach him a skill to move faster if he could control it well enough).

He learned some spells from Evangeline:

**Cantus Bellax** – a spell that "buffs" the user. It is literally physical reinforcement used by close combat mages.

**Sagitta Magica** – One of the most basic attack spells, but also very versatile. The caster creates a number of elemental magic missiles and fires them at the target. The number can vary from just one to at least one thousand and one arrows. Shirou accidentally found out that he can use his whole body to cast the spell, and tackled Evangeline during a spar. Additionaly, each element has different effects, like light and darkness explode on impact, lightning paralyzes, and wind binds that target. Shirou's unorthodox element pierces the target.

Evangeline made some goals for Shirou to reach, and if he reached them, she would teach him spells like Melodia Bellax and Ensis Exsequens. Shirou also heard her muttering something about Magia Erebea, which meant Dark Magic.

Shirou also gained a "familiar" of sorts.

Well, not really.

It was just that Chachazero loved hanging around Shirou so much, sparring or just relaxing.

After Shirou traced a copious amount of legendary swords, Chachazero became a fangirl of sorts.

Even now, Chachazero was resting on his head.

"Neh, Shirou, can you take me with you to school tomorrow?" Chachazero asked.

"Why do you ask Zero-chan?" Shirou replied.

"I just like being with you! Your aura feels nice and sharp!" Chachazero giggled.

Nice and….sharp?

Shirou sweatdropped, but he replied, "I don't see why not. Just don't do anything you wouldn't do in a room filled with people that aren't knowledgeable about magic."

"Hey Shirou, you wanna cook again? It's been a long while since I tasted your cooking," Evangeline asked, lounging on a nearby couch.

Shirou smiled. "Yeah, I'll cook."

* * *

The next day, Shirou woke up early to train his control in his Ki.

This was his main priority, as the reward for great Ki control would be learning a skill that would be highly beneficial to get around in combat.

Shirou imagined a forge, and he began meditation.

In a red shirt, black tie, and black slacks, Shirou walked to the entrance of the school.

It was still early, so not many students were there. However, a familiar figure was waiting for him.

"Ah, Shizuna-san, good morning!" Shirou greeted the woman as he walked up to her.

"Good morning as well, Shirou-san," She replied. "The Dean has asked me to show you to the classroom, since it's your first day here."

Shirou nodded. "Thanks for your help Shizuna-san."

"It's nothing," She replied, shaking her head.

They both walked in the school, Shirou following Shizuna.

"Um…Shirou-san, did your hair color change?"

* * *

"Ah, Shirou-san! Good morning!" The boy Negi greeted as Shirou walked in the classroom.

"Good morning Negi," He replied. "Please guide me today."

"Right, Shirou-san!" Negi said. "I'll do my best…..is that Chachazero on your head?"

"Hey there Negi-boy! I'm here with Shirou today!" Was her reply.

"Zero-chan, stop talking, students are arriving." Shirou propped her body in front of some books on his new desk.

* * *

Shirou's first week of school went by smoothly. Well, you could call it smooth.

Shirou would feel piercing stares coming from Setsuna Sakurazaki, Mana Tatsumiya, and Asuna Kagurazaka throughout the class period. However, it was only because of curiousity, not animosity, that they stared at him.

However, he made some new acquaintances.

He made friends with the dubbed 'Library Trio,' Haruna Saotome, Yue Ayase, and Nodoka Miyazaki, who seemed to shy away from him.

One student, Zazie Rainyday, was another one who Shirou made friends with. It seemed that she was a mage, too, because she asked him about how he felt like a sword the first time they talked.

However, it was the weekend now, and Shirou, Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and Nodoka were there to train with Evangeline.

Supposedly, Negi won a bet against Evangeline, well, she said that she let him win.

Now, Evangeline had to take him as her disciple. Apparently, Shirou didn't count until Evangeline deemed him ready **(AN: Dat foreshadowing though)**.

Oh, Yue and Ku Fei, a Chinese Martial Arts user, were there also to observe.

"Ok, let's start," Evangeline said. "Setsuna, you must repress your Ki. Magic and Ki will only conflict without compatibility practice."

"Ah, yes," She replied as she cut off her Ki flow.

After a couple of spars with Setsuna, Shirou was amazed at her skill, but Setsuna was a bit disapproving of his sword style, regardless at how skilled he was at it.

"I'll start now," Negi said as he held up four Pactio cards. "**Invoke the contract for 180 seconds! Ministra Negi Konoka Konoe, Nodoka Miyazaki, Asuna Kagurazaka, Sakurazaki Setsuna!**"

The effect was instantaneous. A magical aura appeared around all four girls, which all had varied reactions, from a blushing Nodoka, to a stoic Setsuna.

"Ok, now expand the anti-material and anti-magic shield to full power!" Evangeline exclaimed.

"Ok!' Negi yelled.

"After holding that for three minutes, fire 199 magic arrows into the sky to the north! Don't hold back!" She yelled.

His reply was a bit slower this time. "O..ok!"

After three minutes, "199 spirits of light, gather unto me and strike my enemy!" Negi raised his hand and fired a numerous amount of magic missiles.

While Shirou was quickly becoming proficient at his magic control, to the point where he could fire 51 arrows, the amount that Negi fired was a very vast amount.

'Hmm….I should train more…' He thought.

Although Shirou was a talentless magus, or mage in this case, the only reason he became so strong was through a lot of training. He would be considered more skilled than powerful.

However, Negi suddenly fainted.

"Che," Evangeline huffed. "This is pointless if he's going to faint at just that. He may have inherited incredible magical power, but it's a wasted gift."

* * *

An hour later, after Negi was awake from his fainting spell, Chamomile, an ermine that Shirou met, drew a Pactio circle on the ground.

"Oi, Bouya, Shirou, get in the middle of the circle," Evangeline ordered.

"Uh…..ok?" They both stood in the circle.

All the girls started to blush.

"Hey! What's going on! Don't tell me that they're going to…." Asuna began to yell.

"No you idiot! There are other ways, too! It can also be just a simple blood ritual!" Evangeline yelled back, blushing at Asuna's implications.

Shirou nodded and put his hand in his pocket.

"Trace on," he muttered, and a simple knife appeared in his hand.

"I have a knife here," Shirou said as he slit his palm and gave the knife to Negi.

When both of their palms were cut, they shook hands, and the Pactio circle lit up. This time, Shirou did not feel the boost of power that he gained when he had the Pactio with Evangeline.

However, a card still appeared in his hands. This time, it was his own Command Seal.

Saber!

"What's this sigil?" Negi asked.

Ignoring him, Evangeline said, "Shirou, you know what to do."

"Yeah," Shirou said.

"**Adeat**."

* * *

**I do not plan on having Shirou learn Kanka, unless you want me too? He's already going to become OP with what I'm going through now and what I plan to do later.**


	8. Generous Fairies, or are they?

Shirou opened his eyes, and he saw the familiar sky again.

He gripped his fingers on the grass; it had the same green color as before.

When he stood up, there she was.

Saber.

"Shirou!" Saber ran towards him and embraced him.

"Saber!" He returned it with the same amount, if not more, love.

"How are you doing on that quest?" Saber asked.

Shirou smiled. "Here, I'll tell you what happened."

After retelling his experiences thus far, Saber nodded, "So you are getting stronger. That's good. Negligence is the enemy."

Shirou smirked. Saber had a tendency to declare most negative things an enemy. "You do know why I'm here, right?"

"Yes, the fairies informed me about this magic," Saber confirmed. "It gives you the ability to use one or more of my Noble Phantasms."

"More?" Shirou asked. Was it possible that he could use both?

"Yes, more," She replied. "Avalon and Excalibur….well, not my Excalibur."

Saber fiddled with her fingers. "It's a bit surreal, but the fairies informed me that there was another Excalibur, called Excalibur Proto. It acts the same way as my Excalibur does, but there are more restrictions besides Invisible Air to utilize its true attack, known as the Restraints of the Round Table.

* * *

**There are thirteen restraints, but the most important ones to know are:**

**1. The battle must be an honorable one.**

**2. The enemy must be more powerful than yourself.**

* * *

Perhaps Shirou, there was a King Arthur in another parallel world."

Shirou sighed.

Of course. Not everything came in a present with a bowtie. There was a catch.

At least he had Avalon to use. While it could speed up Shirou's already fast healing speed from being a sword, he could use the sheath to help another person; he could even use it to nullify a single attack aimed towards him.

Suddenly, Saber perked up with a little hope in her eyes.

"Shirou, the fairies have asked to make a deal with you," She said, her eyes glinting with…happiness?

Shirou quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"After hearing about the world you are in, the fairies have decided that they'll let me come with you!" Saber grasped Shirou's hands.

"Huh?!" Shirou was shocked.

"Well, the only catch is that you HAVE to destroy Angra Mainyu," Saber looked down at the ground. "If you don't, when you die…..you won't return to Avalon. Only I will, but that's when I die as well."

Shirou chuckled. "Only that? Of course I'll take my chances. You'll be a great help when taking down Angra Mainyu. What about your stats?"

Saber shrugged. "They should be what they should've been when you summoned me, not the partial summoning. Also, you won't have any command seals to use, not that you would really need them."

"Is that all Saber?" Shirou asked.

"Well, there are a couple of more things," Saber replied as she moved closer to him.

She stood on her toes and gave Shirou a chaste kiss. Shirou felt his lips mesh on her own.

"I've been wanting to do that since you got here. Oh, and I want to meet this Evangeline person straight away. It sounds like she likes you." Saber said after the kiss.

"Huh? You sure? She seemed to act like Rin, but she didn't real-"

"Rin liked you too Shirou, you just couldn't see it," Saber lightly poked Shirou's forehead. "Now, I believe we're done here. Let's go back."

* * *

A disorienting moment later, Shirou found himself back in the same are he was just in, albeit moved to being under a tree. Saber was right next to him, shaking her head from the dizziness.

This time, she wasn't in her armor. She was in her casual clothes that she'd been wearing back in Fuyuki.

"Are we here?" She asked, sitting up.

"Yes," He replied. "I believe we'll be getting strange yells in three…two…one…"

"Shirou, you're back….HUH?! IS THAT…." Evangeline began to point a finger at Saber.

"Oh, Shirou, you're awake! I was going to tell you that your card picture seemed to have changed," Negi said, showing him the card.

Gone was the Command Seal that Shirou had during the Fifth Holy Grail War, and now it was Shirou and Saber holding Excalibur, her Excalibur, together.

Shirou chuckled, remember that moment in the battle.

"Wait…that woman looks like the one on the card…" Asuna said, taking a thinking pose.

"I believe because it is," Setsuna, Yue, and strangely enough, Konoka replied.

"EHHHH!" Asuna's scream pierced the sky, scaring some blackbirds and causing them to fly off.

"Huh, your hair has blonde streaks in it now, Shirou," Evangeline said.

* * *

Later, everybody was at Evangeline's cottage, at the urging's of Shirou, Saber, and Evangeline.

"Really, his food is good," Evangeline said.

"I'm not sure that my food is THAT goo-"

"Yes, I concur with McDowell-san. Also, do not forget, hunger is the enemy," Saber said, nodding.

* * *

A great feast was prepared, and Shirou was sweating from the amount of hard work it took.

Hey, it takes time to cook enough food for a dozen or so people. Even one of the students, Hakase, came by.

"She's the one who made Chachamaru," Evangeline had said. "She already knows about magic."

* * *

It took a long while, but the food was all eaten, but not without some compliments to the chef.

Shirou noticed that Negi and Asuna were avoiding each other though, as there were some awkward moments between them when food was being passed around. What had happened between them?

However, the food was not the centerpiece for today's invite.

All eyes turned to Shirou, who was slightly fidgeting.

'Oh how am I going to explain this now?' Shirou asked himself.

Then he remembered that person.

"Ok everyone, I guess you have a lot of questions about me, why I'm here, and how in the world did Saber get here," Shirou started, getting nods. "I'd explain for you, but it would take a long while. However, there's a person that would probably like to help me explain this. Kaleidoscope, could you come out?"

As if on cue, the wizened Wizard Marshall appeared next to Shirou. "Hello everyone, I am Kaleidoscope, but you can call me Zelretch."

Before anyone could question the man's appearance, Shirou held up a hand. "All will be explained in time. Just sit back and relax."

"Thank you boy," Zelretch smirked. "Let's start with the Five True Magics in the modern world today…."

* * *

After his brief explanation, Negi stopped him. "Zelretch-san, if what you say is true….then why are we able to do things similar to the First Magic?"

The man shook his head. "I never said that the Five True Magics pertained to this world. Recall the Second Magic.

"Operation of Parallel Worlds….Kaleidoscope…." Setsuna mused. "Then that means that you're aren't from this world! You somehow used Second Magic to arrive here!"

"Wait, but why?" Asuna asked. "Why would people take interest in us, or at least, this world?"

"Ah, that is what we would have to explain now," Zelretch said. "Shirou, I require your memories again."

Shirou shook his head furiously. "You're not doing that again!"

The man laughed. "No Shirou, it's something different this time."

A large piece of cloth was hung up quickly by Zelretch at the front of the table.

"Shirou, I'm going to project your memories, so you won't have to worry about what happened earlier….." Zelretch said, taking out an old style projector.

"Now, excuse me," The Wizard Marshall roughly put his hand on Shirou's head, and forced whatever he took into a test tube of sorts.

While feeling dizzy, Shirou heard Zelretch comment, "You're lucky I finished this in time. It can show your memories in color and sound now!"

After Shirou regained his bearings, the show began, and all they saw were flames.

"_It burns…..it burns….it burns..it burns..itburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsitburnsITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNSITBURNS…"_

Shirou sighed. It would be a long recall.

Suddenly, Shirou felt his arms being held. One by Saber and one by Evangeline. Strangely enough, no one blinked an eye at their actions

"Hi, I'm Saber, you must be Evangeline," Saber greeted.

"Yes, I'm Evangeline. Nice to meet you too," Evangeline greeted back.

Saber stared at Evangeline for a moment.

"I like her Shirou, and you're right, she's just like Rin."

* * *

"_EXCALIBUR!"_

The final part that was shown was Shirou using Excalibur on the demon (he later found out that the name was Sukuna).

Then, the screen went dark, and the lights were back on.

Luckily, it was a weekend, so the fact that they stayed there and watched a lot of memories, albeit having timeskips, did not affect them for the next day.

However, Saber had a reaction to that last part.

"Ow!" Shirou yelped and grabbed his forehead, where Saber had flicked.

Apparently, it was a really hard flick.

"I give you the use of my sword, and you use it almost the moment you get there?!" Saber half-yelled, but Shirou knew she was quite furious.

"Wait, you're King Arthur? I thought King Arthur was a man!" Asuna commented.

Shirou faceplanted. Of course, people THOUGHT that King Arthur was a man, that doesn't mean he was.

When he got up, Negi was standing right beside him.

"Negi? What's wrong?" Shirou asked.

"How, how can you be so calm, so happy after all of that?" Negi whispered as if he was in pain.

Shirou thought for a moment.

Then he placed his hands on his shoulders. "Negi, not that I'm trying to be rude, but one, you're only ten years old. But besides that, the reason that I can be so calm after living like that, would be because I have things; people I want to protect. You seem like a person who has precious people like that, I mean, you have your students. Well, they're mine too." Shirou put his arms around Saber, who gasped in surprise.

"Hai, Shirou-san!" Negi chirped. "On that note…."

He turned his attention over to the blond king.

"Saber, no, I mean Arthur! I've been such a fan of the stories of you!" Negi exclaimed.

* * *

While Saber was occupied, Shirou eyed Evangeline, who seemed to be looking lost.

"Evangeline, what's wrong? Are you lost in your own house?" Shirou smirked.

Whoa, he's starting to be more and more like what Archer's personality was.

Evangeline focused her eyes on him. "Shirou, do you love Saber?"

A determined look filled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well…." Evangeline sauntered towards him. "What if I were to say….that I developed feelings for you?"

Huh? The one and only Dark Evangel (He learned this from Chachazero) had feelings for him?

"But why? I'm not perfect. Yes, I'm broken, very broken, and I don't see why yo-"

Shirou was stopped by a slap.

"You think I don't know that?!" Evangeline's face was in tears. "I'm broken too! I can't even access my full power, and even if I could, I'd just be feared as the Dark Evangel, the notorious vampire."

Evangeline would've kept going, but she was stopped by Shirou, who instead of returning an eye for an eye, gave her a hug instead.

"It's alright….if you want to accept this broken sword…..It must have taken a lot of guts for you to ask of this," Shirou joked.

"From what I've seen, you and Saber both are immortal to a point. I'm immortal too, but with this stupid curse on me….." Evangeline muttered.

"About your curse," Shirou started. "what would you do if it was removed?"

"I dunno, stay with you? It would be quite easier to teach you the magic that I wanted to teach you," Evangeline mused.

Shirou was shocked. The one who was one of the night, one who preyed on blood, would stay with him?

He should really start listening to Saber more.

"Alright, I appreciate you feeling for me this way, but discussion with Saber would have to take place before any results can be made. Luckily for you, she kinda has the same mindset as you," Shirou said.

As well as being similar to Rin and Illya at the same time, not that she had to know that, yet.

* * *

Later, everybody finally went home, except for Saber, since she had to stay with Shirou.

Speaking of Shirou, he introduced Chachazero to her.

"Hiya, you're the Saber that Master keeps talking about? No wonder she keeps talking about you, you're more or less the same as her!" The small familiar started to cackle, but Shirou covered her mouth and kept it there, despite all the small nicks that she gave him.

After all, Avalon, and his own swords, would just repair it.

"Evangeline, you mentioned a curse….right?" Shirou asked.

"Yeah, it keeps me restrained to the school and blocks most of my power from being used," Evangeline said nonchalantly.

Shirou fidgeted his fingers. "What if….there was a way to take off the curse?"

"REALLY?!" Evangeline…teleported?...right in his face. (He would have to ask her what she did later.)

"Wait, Shirou, what are you thinking of doing? You don't know any Magecraft that could take off the curse…." Saber began to say, but Shirou whispered in her ear.

"…."

Saber furrowed her eyebrows, but she trusted Shirou.

**(Evangeline POV)**

Was Shirou really able to free me of my curse?

As I was thinking, Shirou held his hands out and said his aria, the magical chant that started his Magic Circuits.

"**Trace on**."

A small….sword? No, dagger appeared in his hands.

It had a small hilt, but the most queer thing about it was the blade.

It was jagged, but at the same time, it was thin, brittle, and blunt. It's color was reminiscent of an opal.

What would be accomplished with this dagger?

But then, Shirou stabbed it into me.

* * *

**Class: Saber**

**Master: Shirou Emiya**

**Real Name: Arturia Pendragon**

**Alignment: Lawful Good**

**Class Abilities:**

**Strength: B**

**Endurance: A**

**Agility: A**

**Prana: A**

**Luck: C**

**Noble Phantasm (Excalibur) : A++**

**Class Abilities**

**Magic Resistance: A – Cancels all magecraft below A. In reality, no magi of today can harm Saber. Only the most powerful magic attacks will be able to hurt Saber.**

**Riding: B – Able to freely manipulate all beasts and vehicles, save mystical beasts and divine beasts.**

**Skills**

**Instinct: A – The ability to instantly identify "the best personal course of action" during combat. Because this skill allows for the prediction of trajectory, it is possible to avoid attacks from firearms. At rank A, it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extend.**

**Prana Burst: A - The ability to reinforce one's weapon and body through the infusion of magical energy. By reinforcing the ability of the body to a great extend using magical energy, the physically fragile Arturia was able to fight head on with monsters such as Berserker. At rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power.  
Executing large-scale body reinforcement through Prana Burst is only possible with Arturia's immense magical power. (Think of Reinforcement at its best)**

**Charisma: B**

* * *

**One last question:**

**Between Gilgamesh and Lancer, who would you choose?**


End file.
